Dormir seul
by Maria Jack
Summary: Une petite scène lors du tournage de Days of Futur Past, HxH. Fassavoy & autre. Le one shot est trop court pour un résumé !


Dormir seul.

Le Calédonian Hotel d'Oban était bercé par les cloches de l'église , qui indiquait fièrement 18h30. Le son ne dérangeait en aucun cas James McAvoy : allongé paresseusement sur un lit de l'hôtel, il somnolait. Ses heures de sommeil en retard -dues au tournage de X-Men Days of Futur Past- l'immunisait contre la lumière, les nuisances sonores, ou encore la chaleur. En effet, bien qu'il adorait son Écosse natale, le climat actuel lui semblait irréel : trois jours sans pluie, et plus de vingt-cinq degrés!L'herbe jaunissait déjà dans les parcs, inquiétant ceux qui en prenaient soin, qui ne savaient plus à quel saint se vouer pour espérer une misérable averse.

Aujourd'hui, la journée de l'acteur prit fin à dix-huit heures, une heure après la fermeture des magasins, et bien sûr, juste à la fin de la « happy hour », moment béni où la bière est à un pound. Il ne voulait guère s'alcooliser ce soir : il rejoignit son hôtel, se doucha, enfila un t-shirt trop large, et s'effondra sur le lit. Malgré la fatigue, son travail lui faisait le plus grand bien : il l'éloignait de sa femme, avec qui la communication s'envenimait à chaque fin de phrase. Ici, il retrouvait des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà, comme Nicholas ou Jennifer, à qui il montrait les plus beaux coins d'Écosse. Il en rencontrait d'autres : Ian McKellen ou encore Hugh Jackman, avec qui le courant passait très bien. Il s'étonnait toujours du caractère doux et enfantin de l'Australien, qu'il imaginait plus distant. Ils riaient bien ensemble en savourant de délicieuses moules. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi innocent et doux.

Et puis, il retrouvait Michael. Celui avec qui, durant le tournage du premier volet du pré-quelle, il se pintait dans les pubs. Celui avec qui, gouvernés par l'alcool, il échangea un baiser. Celui avec qui se déroulaient nombre de ses nuits, durant le reste du tournage. De courtes nuits, plus fougueuses que reposantes : plus de corps à corps, moins de sentiments de femmelettes avaient-ils décrété dans un accord commun. Pourtant, ils le vécurent mal tous les deux : le pire vint à l'heure de retrouver leur vie l'un sans l'autre, dans leur train train quotidien. A ce moment, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Alors, pour ne plus craindre la dureté de la séparation, la solution était simple, mais pas évidente pour autant : n'accepter de contact avec l'autre que lors de leur travail.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : à chaque instant, James désirait ardemment son collègue, le toucher, le caresser, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à le faire hurler son nom. Dans son esprit, le corps de Michael devenait celui d'un dieu, et il aurait volontiers passé sa vie à ses côtés. L'aimait-il? Peut-être. Développait-il des sentiments homosexuels alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu? Certes. Se retrouvait-il seul dans un lit alors qu'il désirait un membre pénétrer son corps? Évidemment.

Bien sûr, il se perdait dans ce qu'il ressentait à peine tentait-il de se comprendre. Alors, il préférait dormir. Seul. Malheureusement. Il aurait dû emmener la peluche de panda roux que son fils avait tenté de lui refourguer avant son départ pour le tournage. Ça lui aurait fait de la compagnie. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Michael, il ne supportait plus la solitude d'un lit double à moitié vide. Il s'imaginait un homme contre lui, refusant de penser à l'Irlandais, ne désirant guère souffrir davantage. Il s'endormit alors, dans un sommeil perturbé.

* * *

Alors que le soleil se perdait dans l'océan, le son de la poignée se tournant lentement pour déverrouiller la porte réveilla McAvoy. Il ne fermait pas la porte : qui irait le déranger dans cet hôtel ? Peu de gens savaient où il logeait, et les hôteliers ne permettaient à aucune personne louche d'entrer. Il se tendit instinctivement, sans quitter son lit : quand l'inconnu pénétrera dans la chambre, il aura un effet de surprise pour lui sauter dessus. Un bon effet de surprise.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, la démarche paraissait hésitante. Une odeur de fumée douce et de fruits rouges parvint au nez de James, et un sourire fin naquit sur ses lèvres, plutôt amusé. Le lit grinça un peu sous le poids du nouvel arrivant, qui s'installait contre James. De grands bras musclés l'enlacèrent, et il soupira d'aise. Quelques poils vinrent chatouiller son cou alors qu'on y posait un baiser paresseux. L'écossais, taquin, murmura :

« Toujours incapable de dormir seul ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il débordant de fatigue. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment avec lui qu'il voulait passer la nuit, mais s'endormir contre le torse de Hugh Jackman n'avait rien de déplaisant. Personne n'en doute, surtout pas James McAvoy. Hugh, qui seul dans son lit s'était tourné et retourné sans que Morphée ne l'accueille finit par s'assoupir. Il detestait être seul. Il haïssait la solitude, même si elle n'est que passagère. Il savait comment James allait. Il connaissait ce genre de sentiments. Comment lutter contre la solitude si ce n'est en allant vers les gens? Il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans leur étreinte : aucun ne voulait être seul, c'est tout.

Bercé par la respiration régulière de l'australien, James s'en alla le rejoindre au pays des songes. Un odeur de whisky atteint son nez, et dans son rêve, les lèvres de l'interprête de Magneto s'engageaient contre les siennes. Il sourit discrètement. _Amoureusement_.

* * *

Pour Michael Fassbender, qui venait de remonter du bar, décidé à aller souffler des mots doux à l'oreille de James, ce sourire ne signifiait rien de plus que l'amour de l'écossais pour celui contre qui il se trouvait : Jackman. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la porte. Il observa les deux hommes allongés, les yeux brumeux de tristesse. Quand, inconscient, James se retourna et se blottit contre Hugh, il se retira. Il ne supportait pas la vue d'un autre homme contre lui. Il avait tout gâché, à vouloir être raisonnable. Il l'avait perdu.

Morale :

Si vous êtes amoureux, ne patientez pas, ne tentez pas de comprendre : vivez avec votre amour, et faites le resplendir, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun regret, pour ne gardez que le bon.


End file.
